That Was Then
by justliving11
Summary: Its been a year since everything has happened, and yet I still think it happened to fast. Now I'm left to deal with everything, that was left behind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here so take it easy on me please. Please review because i would love to keep updating because i have more chapter that i have already written. My friend really liked it and she told me to put it up so i did.

disclaimer:

All these lovely characters belong to the famous S.E Hinton.

Enjoy

* * *

I didn't need to walk very far to get to the Curtis house. It was a easy walk from where I stayed, which was pretty much any placed I was welcomed at. I don't have folks because I ran away from them when I was eight, because I couldn't stand all my parents bickering all the time. So one day I decided to run for it. I never did look back,and I still don't. I came to Tulsa which was the closest town to mine. I remember how it was when I first came. No folks to put me up, jut lived alone on the streets. Until one day I saw a boy walking down in the street. Now considering what part of town I lived in this was pretty common, especially at night. So I didn't think to much of it. That's when I heard low sobs coming from the figure. Me, I didn't know about this whole "Don't talk to stranger rule" because I didn't stick around long enough for my folks to tell me about it. So I got up from my curb and walked right over to the figure. When I reached him I noticed he was around my age probably. little younger then me. He looked up at me and I realized I had startled him. He had dark skin and long greasy black hair, that fell right above his eyes. He had big black eyes and a look in them that looked like he was lost, but yet he knew where he was going. When he looked up at me he quickly wiped away his tears.

"You okay." I mumbled to him. He nodded then looked back behind him, like he was waiting for someone to come after him. "You running away?"I asked. He shook his head then stared down at his feet. He seemed very unsure about talking to me, I had a way of realizing when somebody didn't want to talk to me. "Hey look I ain't gonna hurt you or anything, I'm just saying." I smiled and looked up at him. "And I'm not to much older then you are to do anything." I seemed to have cooled him down a bit. "I'm Samantha But I hate that name, my parents gave it to me and I hate my parents, so I sure do hate that name they gave me then. I go by Sam." I turned to look back at him as we started to walk down the street.

"My names Johnny." He whispered. I watched him flicker his attention back behind him again.

"Are you waiting for somebody to come and get you, cause I've seen what some people look like after some people have gotten them." I seemed to have upset him by that.

"Yeah...uh socs." This got me curious. I have always been a curious person. I loved learning about new things, that why when I got my hands on a book I read the whole thing twice. So this made me interested.

"Socs?" He seemed taken back by my lack of knowledge.

"You know the west side rich kids." He muttered in disgust.

"You don't like them do you." He shook his head.

"They find joy out of jumping us greasers, you know what greasers are don't you." I shook my head. "Greasers the east side poor kids. We wear our leather jackets and grease our hair back, most of us are in gangs. We stick together that way better, there like your brothers that will look after you." He trailed off and then looked back.

"Are you in a gang."

"Yeah, me and some boys that all live around here."

"I wanna be in a gang." I whispered silently.

"Sam ain't you got any family?" I shook my head.

"Sure as don't, ran away from them a couple months ago cause I couldn't stand them, what about you Johnny you have any folks." He seemed unsure about my question.

"Yeah I got parents, but they sure don't like me. That's what the gang is for. The Curtis brothers always got their door unlocked. Darry says it's so none of his boys get busted, place for them to blow off steam if need to."

"You going there now?" He nodded his head.

"Where you liven at."

"Just about any where there is to right now."

"Shoot Sam! Come on with me to the Curtis house, they don't give a hang about who comes over." I nodded my head, then looked back at my curb.

"All right, I'll come with you to these Curtis people." We were silent for a long time. "Johnny you ever been jumped before?" He shook his head.

"Naw, but this one buddy of mine tells me what they'll do to you, and I anint itchen to be jumped any time soon." I thought about what he said as we walked downthe street in the dim street lamps

* * *

Would love reviews, any idea you guys have.

sorry for any typos.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess i was just excited and wanted to update so here you go...

Reviews please :)

Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns these wonderful people(except Sam that crazy person belongs to me *sigh*)

* * *

That was three years ago when I met Johnny Cade in the street. And now he was buried underneath my feet, never to be seen or heard again. We all knew he would go one day weather it be by the socs or how his parents treated him, we just never thought so young. I remember what Ponyboy told me, sixteen years wasn't long enough, and he hasn't seen any of the right stuff that a child should of seen. Pony's mumbling snapped me back to reality. Usually Pony didn't like it when someone came with him to go see Johnny, but when I saw him walking down the street in broad daylight, we'll the big sister in me took action and followed him. He didn't mind so much though, sometimes I think he secretly wanted company but was to scared to ask. I remember when Johnny first introduced me to the gang that night.

_When we reached to the house it was we'll past midnight, but still you could hear the commotion coming from a block away. Johnny turned to look at me then gave me a smile._

_"Come on they all are real good once you to know em." I nodded hoping to convince myself, but I didn't. For the first time in my life I was trembling, truth of the matter I was __scared stiff at that moment. But I still followed him up the steps to the house. When he opened the door, we were blasted with the energy of the house._

_"Hey look it's Johnnycake!" A loud voice whooped over the rest that greeted him as we walked in. I hid behind Johnny hopping that maybe they wouldn't notice me._

_"Aye Johnny where you been." A deep voice yelled over to Johnny. I caught sight of the boy. He was about fourteen, but looked a lot older. He had blond hair that was almost __white, that fell in wisps around his face. Most of the boys were dressed the same, either with leather jackets on or just plain t shirts on. Most of hem had their hair greased __back and I remembered how Johnny told me most of the greasers did this. They all had long hair too, except for one who looked the oldest. He must of been the one Johnny __said was Darry. He had brown hair that was shorter and stuck out to the side of his head. He also had bright pale blue eyes that could pass as green eyes also, but they were __like ice, it sent chills down my back. Another boy spoke up and made me turn back to reality._

_"We'll who did you got here Jonnycake." This boy looked older then the first one I saw. He had his hair greased back with one wisp of it stuck out in the front. Johnny turned to look back at me._

_"This is Sam, found her on the way here. Ain't got any folks told her to come with me before any socs found her." I heard a low mumble throughout their little group. That's when Darry looked at them all._

_"Sam I'm Darry." I smiled at him, thinking he was only doing this to be polite. "Make your self comfortable." I smiled and followed Johnny over to a boy who was the youngest out of everyone._

_"Hey Pone." Johnny smiled as he slid down next to him._

_"Hey Johnny." He whispered and then turned his attention back to everyone else._

_"That's Ponyboy, he's the youngest out of all of us. The youngest Curtis." Johnny mumbled to me so no one else would here. "The one next to him is one of his older brothers, __Sodapop. He works down at the DX station with his buddy Steve." He pointed to the two boys. Soda looked a lot like Pony , so I could easily tell they were brothers. Steve was __lounged out on the couch. He and Sodapop seamed like the same age. "That one over there." He pointed to the boy who asked who I was. "That's two bit, don't worry about __him. He might get boozed up sometimes but he just means to get a laugh outta ya." Then he turned to the boy who was lounging on the edge of the couch, picking at dirt __under his nails with a blade."That's Dally, Dally was in prison when he was twelve but he gets nice when you get to know him." I smiled and turned to the older one._

_"That's Darry, the one you was talking about." Johnny blushed._

_"Yeah that's Darry, he keeps us all in check." Johnny whispered back as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket in his jean jacket. My eyes widened as I watched him light it up__. "You ever smoke Sam." He whispered I shook my head._

_"So, ah, Sam where your folks at." It was two bit who spoke up. Everyone in the room became silent._

_"We'll I ran out because I didn't like them, never wanted to go back and don't think about going back."_

_"Where you staying at then." It was the boy next to Johnny who spoke up. I thought about this for a second._

_"Every night it's somewhere different."_

_"We'll look Sam you can stay here for as long as you want." Darry spoke up._

_"Darry just doesn't want to read about another killing in the paper." Two bit spoke up. "You stick around with any one then?" It was two bit again._

_"Ah, can't really say that I do."_

_"We'll shoot kid, stay with us." Two bit smiled at the rest of his buddies._

_"Two bit we don't even know her." It was Steve who mumbled in his sleep. He intended for me not to hear but I could still hear him._

_"What the hell does that matter! I barley knew any of yens when I met you." He threw his empty can across the room, smacking against the wall._

_"Don't worry Sam you can hang with us." I turned and smiled at Johnny._

It was true, I stuck with them after that. I would follow Johnny anywhere he went cause I had nothing better to do. And when I didn't follow him, he would come and find me. The gang didn't seem to mind me around them. Mostly I hung with Johnny and Ponyboy cause I was the closet to their age. I would be around them even when they had girls they were trying to pick up. We helped each other. I was never around school so I was always there when I heard one of them yelling, I was able to get to them quick because I was the fastest along side pony who was a bit faster me. I really got into hanging out with them. Most of them didn't mind it either.

"Hey Sam you want to go see Dally." I looked down at pony. I could tell he was taking this hard because his eyes were red and puffy. I tried not to notice for his sake.

"Sure kiddo." I threw my arm around his shoulder and walked past the rows of the headstones. It didn't take long to reach Dally's, he was a few spaces over byJohnny's. When we found it we both just stood there and looked at it. I noticed the day Dally was starting to taking a liking to me.

_ It was around when I was fourteen. I __had just came in from a long walk from the DX station to grab a Pepsi and a pack of cigarettes. I had started not long after I met the gang. When I got back I stopped at the __door when I heard low voices talking._

_"Dally you better not do anything to hurt Sam." It was Darry._

_"Oh come on Darry she's fine, she's older now." Dally said as though it was nothing. Darry slammed something on the table._

_"Winston I mean it! You better not hurt her or I will hurt her." I stifled a laugh at the thought of Darry pounding on Dally because if me. I finally walked in ,trying to seem like I __had just gotten there. Dally turned to look at me and grinned._

_"Hey Sam what are you doing for your Birthday." I smiled and plopped down on the couch._

_"Dally you knew my birthday was like a month ago, pretty late to be talking bout it now." He smiled and sat down next to me._

_"Come on let me take you somewhere." I caught Darry's gaze and knew I should have objected his offer. But I just smiled and turned back to Dally._

_"Sure Dally take me where ya wanna go." He whispered something in my ear then left with a grin on his face. I looked up at Darry who was picking up what he had thrown._

_"Shouldn't have don't that Sam, Dallas not gonna stop till he gets what he wants from you."_

_"What's Dally wanting outta me?" I asked trying to see what he knew. Just when he opened his mouth the rest of the gang came stumbling in had they just gotten back from __DX. Darry closed his mouth and walked up beside me._

_"Just be careful." He ruffled my hair then walked into the kitchen._

I hadn't know what he meant at the time, I do now. But Dally's not here for me to use what he had said.

* * *

Is it getting any better out there? Give me some ideas i WILL consider them cause i love ideas


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm sorry it's short and it took awhile I just didn't know if you guys wanted to hear Sam's story but I thought I would just tell you anyways, sorry for any typos, and cliffy.

Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns these characters

* * *

I walked down the hallway searching for him.

"Pony?" I pushed open his door to see him sitting on his bed, his back against the wall. I slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

I looked down to what he was holding in his hands. It was his copy of Gone With the Wind, setting in his lap was  
a folded up piece of paper. Slowly, I reached for the book, taking it out of his hands.

"Do you think it was my fault." He whispered it but I still heard him. Was he seriously thinking that Johnny's death was his fault.

"No pone." I whispered silently as tears filled my eyes. He then turned to me.

"I was the one who ran into the church, I didn't ask him to come. It should of been me." He whispered it this time close to tears. I wiped my eyes.

"That was not your fault Ponyboy." He leaned silently towards me. He pulled my face into his. He kissed me softly as I listened for any indications that anyone was home.

I leaned closer into the kiss, as he brought me onto his lap. His hands were firmly holding my waist. I brought my hands up to his neck, tugging on his hair. The kisses became more fierce and quick. I was stupid as I became more concentrated on Pony then any thing that was happening around us. Time seemed to stop, and it was only us. I pulled him closer to me. At this point I was sitting on his lap. His hands slowly moved down from my waist. Faintly, as if from miles away I heard his door open. We broke apart from each other and whipped our heads around. Soda was standing in the doorway as he let out a squeak


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, hope you like. Some cussing, sorry for any typos.

* * *

It was as if we both had frozen in our own fear. Slowly I pulled myself off of Pony. I heard ponys faint voice as he called for his brother. But that was it. Everything seemed to go to fast or to slow. In one second I was with pony and the next we were sitting in the kitchen. I laid my head into my hands.  
The one time we do anything they have to come, I thought silently. I looked up to pony who was bitting his thumbnail. Occasionally he would look up at his two brothers who we're talking in low voices.  
I closed my eyes again.  
What is the gang gonna say. Sure I have been growing closer to pony in the last couple of months, but to Darry or soda this might not have been what they thought we were doing when we claimed to be doing homework. Darry's voice brought me back to reality.

"What were you two doing!" He demanded. Pony looked up.

"Nothing! We weren't doing anything." At this Darry mearly laughed.

"Then we both have two different definitions of nothing!" By this point both of them were practically yelling at each other. I looked up at soda who seemed uncomfortable and wanted a way out of this conversation. Me to.

"It's lucky soda came in when he did, or who knows what could have happened!" At this I bolted my head up.

"He told you we weren't doing anything!" Everyone grew silent. I heard the front door slam.

"Hey anyone home!" Two bit shouted. Soda spoke up for the first time, but it wasn't like his usual happy go lucky way.

"Yeah in here." We all listened to the two pairs of footsteps coming closer to the room.

"What's going on." It was Steve. Everyone looked up at the two who just entered. I quickly dashed a look over to pony. His eyes were red and puffy. I looked back up at everyone.  
Darry was mumbling in a low voice to two bit and Steve. Soda still looked distressed at what he had walked into. The picture is probably burned in his head. I chuckled at that. Pony looked over at me.

"Are you okay." He asked I nodded my head.

"Are you okay." He shrugged.

"It's not like Darry's isn't like this." I nodded my head. Is Darry always like this to pony. I hope not. I know I don't have a family but I always thought the Curtis brothers were tighter then all of us. When I looked back at them two bit had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"We'll now has pony been busy doing some thing's." I let out a loud groan, standing up from the chair quickly, making everyone turn to look at me. I started to head for the door when I heard Darry's voice.

"Where are you going?!" I whipped around faster then I thought I could.

"We'll it's not like your my brother or anything to tell me what to do, so why should I stick around to hear what you have to say. It's bad enough Pony has to hear you yelling at him all the time." They were all silent, they had never heard me say something like that before. "Hell what do you care about what happens to me." Then I turned around and ran out slamming the door behind me shut.

* * *

So what's gonna happen? Do you guys want to know? Please review so I know you do.


	5. Chapter 5

So I read your guy's reviews and I was like screaming that you people reviewed, thank you so much! Sorry for any typos, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: S.E Hinton made these characters except Sam, that messed up kid is all mine.

* * *

I quickly ran down the street, my face stinging from the wind. My arms were freezing from the cold air that was quickly approaching me as I came to a slow stop.

"God!" I wheeled around and slammed my fist into a nearby tree. That's when I

suddenly realized where I was. I turned around looking at the familiar fountain, realizing I was in the park. I wiped my eyes fiercely then wiped my nose harsher. What have I done. I probably have made ponys life more like hell. I wonder what he was doing right now. Was he still listening to his brother ranting on about what we were doing or to him what could have happened if soda hadn't came in. I closed my eyes and sucked in a long breath trying to calm my shaking. I quickly searched for my cigarette I had stashed in my pocket. I finally fond it and lit it up taking in a long breath, slowly my breathing came back to normal.

I must have been in the park for over an hour now. I slowly got up from the bench I was sitting on and walked back to the Curtis's house. I knew what I said to Darry was uncalled for, I knew he was only looking out for us. And he was right, what would have happened if soda didn't come in. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head and continued walking. I was about 30 minutes away from there house, 20 if I ran. I took another drag on my cigarette before I threw it on the ground and crushed my heel on it. It was quiet out but I wouldn't be mistaken to hear the low roar of the mustang that was following me. I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked faster. They sped up a little. If they kept this up I can make it to the Curtis house before they do anything. With just my luck they rolled down the window.

"Hey baby why don't you come with us so we can show you what real fun is." I bit my tongue holding back what I wanted to say. I heard the car doors open as they slowly walked out of the car towards me. I slowed my pace down and turned to look at them.

"Like you'll know what a good time is." The one who had spoken to me smiled and stumbled towards me. I noticed the little flask in his hand. Great their drunk.

"Come on baby." He slurred his words and reached for my neck. I flinched at his touch and leaned away from him. "Hey greaser did I say you could move." The others were slowly approaching me to. Soon they had formed a small circle around me and we're closing in. "Why don't you come play with us big dogs instead of your white trash." Anger flooded my veins and before I knew what I was doing I threw a punch at his jaw and turned to run. One of them grabbed me by my arm lifting me up.

"Where you going little lady." He whispered into my ear. The one I punched looked back at me. His nose was gushing blood now, I probably broke it or something.  
"Fiery, huh, just how I like them." He grabbed my by my waist and pulled me close to him. I struggled to get free from him, but that only earned me to get laughs from the other boys.

"Ain't she a doll Sean." One of them yelled to the guy holding me. He smiled and looked at me.

"Hard to say with all these clothes on." Sean whispered more to me then stared down at my body. I struggled harder as he reached for my arms. "Why don't we take off a few layers, huh?" He ripped off my jacket and threw it on the ground.

"Let me go!" I yelled as he tried to pull my sleeve down. I struggled and broke free from him. Sean smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have don't that." He whipped his hand back. Before I knew what had happened I was on the ground. My cheek was burning now and was starting to get swollen. I wiped my eyes and looked back at him. He stepped down closer to me. I was aware of a pressure on my arms and legs. Know I saw what was happening. Two of the guys were sitting on my arms and legs to restrain me while Sean sat on my stomach. "It'll be okay baby."

He whispered as he sprayed me with his beer breath. Just kill me now I thought desperately, as he softly rubbed the side of my cheek he had hit. I heard the boys talking behind me as they handed something to Sean. My eyes widened and I went to scream, but they took this as their opportunity to shove a handkerchief inside my mouth. I watched in horror as he opened the switchblade. He lightly traced the side of my cheek.

"How about those pretty lips of yours." He then brought the blade to my lips. It was hopeless. I was hopeless. A sharp pain ran across my lips. I struggled from the pain and tried to free myself. Sean stepped down on my wrist then quickly he dragged the blade across my wrist. I heard loud voices and I struggled my head to look at where it was coming from.

"Come on Sean we have to go, just leave her." With out a second thought Sean dragged the blade across my neck. I gasped and cried in pain. As soon as they came they were gone. I heard the car roar to life and then they left in a screeching halt. I faintly heard my name being called but I couldn't find the source of it. I turned my head to the footsteps that were approaching me. I heard my name called and someone stumble towards me.

"Ponyboy?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here" he grabbed my hand. "Everyone else is coming...there coming." And if right on cue I heard the rest of the gangs footsteps. "Darry she's cut pretty bad." A new set of hands touched me, pulling me up into a sitting position.

"You okay Sam?" He asked. I nodded my head. I pulled my hair away from my face that was clinging to the tears that were still spilling out of my eyes. Sodapop followed and sat down next to me.

"You okay Sam?" I nodded my head again, pushing them away from me.

"I'm fine." I wiped my face one more time then turned to look at them.

"God Sam you had us all scared to death." Pony exhaled. I turned to look at him.

"Why?" I was absolutely dumbstruck.

"We'll you know..." Pony said quietly. Then I remembered what had happened before I was attacked by them socs. I was then glad for how my cheek was red so they wouldn't see me blushing. Two bit continued when pony stopped.

"Then when you ran out like that.. We'll shoot kid no one knew where you went."

"I went to the park." I mumbled.

"Why would you go to the park at this time." I heard Steve mutter to soda. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I must have looked pretty bad because Darry grabbed my arm.

"They didn't hurt you to bad did they." I almost laughed at this remark. I ignored his question and turned to Ponyboy.

"Can you grab my jacket Pony." I turned to look at my jacket that was laying a few feet away from me. He nodded and grabbed it. I started to walk slowly as everyone watched me. "Well come on then if we want to get back in time." They all stared at me, then walked along with me.

"Hey look Sam don't worry about finding someplace tonight you can crash at our house tonight." Soda yelled to me as he dogged a punch from Steve. I smiled and tugged on the neck of my shirt and pulled it up a little. By then I realized I was only in a tank top and it was starting to get cold quickly. I pulled my jacket on and winced to myself quietly as a pain ran across my back. I knew every one heard me but they didn't say anything. The more we walked the closer they all seemed to be getting to me. And I seemed to notice that pony was the closest.

"You okay Sam." He asked quietly so no one would hear. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'll manage." He smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this, please review. And again sorry for any typos cause I write this storey on my iPhone. Thanks for reading! You all make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6, kinda cliffy but not really. I would stay tuned cause the next couple of chapters are gonna start getting interesting. Thanks for reading and please review.

Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns all these character's except for Sam.

* * *

We reached the Curtis house and I collapsed onto the couch, my head spinning. Darry reached out to my forehead and then told Soda to get the first aid kit. Pony crouched down staring at my swollen face.

"This is my fault...I should have gone after you when you left." He whispered so only I would hear. I shook my head and reached for his arm.

"It's fine Pony, I'm alright." That was a lie. My body was aching all over and my head was throbbing.

"Cut her lip and her throat, looks like they took a swing at her cheek." I faintly heard Darry's voice from far away. Then I heard Two-Bit, who was closer than Darry was.

"What happened Sam." He sounded serious, I must be looking pretty bad for him to act like this. Then I started to wonder how I actually felt.

"Umm, we'll I went to the park and smoked a cigarette to calm down. When I felt fine I decided to come back, that's when I noticed that car following me. Then you know they started asking me stuff and we'll you can see by how I look what happened." I chuckled and rolled over. Everyone was silent as they processed what had happened.

"They pulled a blade on you." It was Ponyboy who asked this. I smiled and nodded. "On your lips and throat." I turned to look at him.

"You savy real good kid." He just stared at me in shock.

"Sam they could have killed you!" I laughed.

"That was the last thing they would do with me." I snorted. That's when they got what I had said. Steve looked down at me.

"Sam did they..." I turned away as hot tears came to my eyes.

"No. Worse." I bit my lip and stared back at Darry who was now applying ice to my cheek. I should apologize to him, tell him he was right. But the only thing I managed was this."Am I gonna be alright." He smiled down at me and I knew I earned his forgiveness. When everything was okay and they knew I was gonna be fine, that's when Two-Bit started up.

"So Sam you and Ponyboy, huh?" I turned to look at him. He was sprawled out on the ground watching Mickey Mouse. I caught a glimpse of Soda who was listening in our conversation.

"I guess so." I more whispered it to myself. That's when Two-Bit really took his shot.

"Hey Pone just don't get her knocked up and when you do make sure none of us will be here to stop yah. Cause from what soda said if he hadn't come in when he did, we'll shoot kid, things would have escalated quickly."

"Two-Bit!" Soda said waking his head as he came back from the kitchen.

"Just watching out for your brother soda." He grumbled. I looked down at Pony whose face was redder than a cherry. I slowly got up and made my way out of the living room. I turned around and locked eyes with Pony.

"Can you come here Ponyboy." I turned around not checking to see if he was following and walked into his room. I heard Two-Bit whistling loudly as I watched Pony come in. He quietly shut the door behind him. He was quiet, I was quiet, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. He leaned his back against the door resting his head against it. I slowly walked over to him, stopping a few inches away from his face.

"I liked kissing you." He looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah?"he asked as he brought his hands across my waist. He pulled me even closer to him.

"Yeah." I whispered. This time I was the one to lean in. First I kissed him very slowly, trying to see what he was thinking. Then I kissed him harder. This brought pain to my swollen lips, and he stopped when he heard me. He pulled back, his face full of worry.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all." That was when I became aware of how quiet it was outside the room. Pony seemed to realize this to and smiled. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him making sure to slam into the door. I let out a loud gasp and gripped onto his shoulders. "We should get out of here." I whispered. "Let's go out the window go somewhere together." I made sure to emphasize the last part. That's when I heard two bits low chuckle. We became very quiet to listen. Just faintly we could hear Darry arguing with soda.

"They ain't going anywhere soda!" Then footsteps were quickly at the door pushing it open.

"Pony ain't you got homework you have to do." Darry yelled Into the room. He quickly let go of my waist and stepped forward.

"I'll get it done latter Dar." I could already hear his anger washing through him.

"I didn't say later I said now." This time I saw Soda look into the room.

"Come on Dar he'll get it done later. He still has all week to do it." Soda said trying to defend his brother.

"We'll then he can get it done tonight so he can do whatever it is he is doing later." This time Darry looked up at me. Pony looked back at me.

"Come on Sam let's go."he reached for my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" He yelled after us.

"Anywhere than here." Pony said harshly this time. He started to grip my wrist harder. I wanted to say something but I could tell everyone was already listening to the feud going on right now. Two-Bit must have seen the pain I was in as he stood up and put a hand on Pony's chest, making him stop to look at him.

"Look Pone just calm down, look you're hurting Sam." This caught his attention. He looked down at my wrist that he was still clutching and dropped it immediately.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's my fault.." He stammered turning red.

"No it's not your fault Pony, it's not your fault.." I whispered to him as I rubbed my wrist.

"It's all my fault...Johnny...Dallas..." He stammered as hot tears came to his eyes. I walked towards him but he backed away.

"No Pone it wasn't your fault." Soda murmured to his kid brother. Soda reached for his brother, but pony rejected his offer.

"Than why aren't they here!" He screamed. Any anger Darry had at Ponyboy was gone, he stepped closer to his brother trying to calm him down.

"Pone calm down,it's gonna be okay." Pony mumbled something and then turned and darted out the door.

"Stop just let him calm down then we can go get him." Steve snorted.

"We'll look at what good that brought to you." I wheeled around and slapped him across the face. Everyone was quiet now.

"Smart ass." Steve said as he turned away from me. I plopped down onto the couch and put my head into my hands.

"We're you guys really gonna take off?" Two-Bit asked plopping down next to me. I smiled and rolled my head over to him.

"Yeah cause we knew you were listening." Soda was pacing the floor whispering to himself. Occasionally he would look up to the door and mutter something to himself. Finally he burst.

"Darry it's been twenty minutes, we need to look for him!" I could tell Darry had already thought about this.

"Yeah, soda you come with me and two bit and Steve can go look. We will meet back here in twenty." My mouth dropped in shock.

"What about me? You just think I'm gonna stay in here waiting to see if you bring Ponyboy back."

"That's what you're gonna do since your face is half swollen." Steve laughed as he brushed past me to get to the door. Darry turned to look at me.

"You better stay here, don't go looking for him cause what If he comes home and there's no one here or if those Socs decided to come back for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks dad I'll take it into consideration." Soda slumped down onto the couch and slung his arm around me.

"Don't worry we'll find him and bring him home." I smiled and waved as he got up and left with the rest of the gang. I listened to the car drive off. I smiled at the thought that they would think I would just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran into Pony's room. I know it's in here somewhere. I thought as I opened the drawers and shuffled through them. Finally I found sodas old switchblade. I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes that was sitting on Pony's desk. Then without hesitating I ran out of the house and took off in the opposite direction from where the cars left.

* * *

So whats gonna happen stay tuned! okay no, so if you wanna find out review please thanks probably post more tmr


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chapter hope you like, kinda codify but enjoy! Please review I would love it!

* * *

I decided he wouldn't be in the park because Steve and Two-Bit have probably already checked there. Deciding on his 30 minute head start he must have gotten pretty far. I flipped the collar of my jacket up higher and lit up a cigarette. I pulled it away watching the smoke, when I caught a shape in the darkness. My hand went straight to my back pocket, clasping against the cool metal of the switchblade. Slowly I walked closer to the shape. Then I heard the faint cries. I dropped my switchblade a little and walked closer.

"Ponyboy?!"I whispered into the darkness.

"Sam,what are you doing?" I walked closer to him shoving the switchblade back in my pocket.

"I should ask the same question to you?" I asked as I sat down next to him. I handed him my cigarette which he took a long drag on before he handed it back to me.

"They looking for me." He asked. I nodded my head and took another long drag on my cigarette. "I don't want to go back." He groaned. I looked up at him.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" I asked throwing my bud on the ground. He turned to look at me.

"Where?"

"There's a party at bucks." I whispered.

"I...I don't think Darry wants me around buck." I smiled.

"Shoot kid he won't know where you are, he doesn't even know where you are now." I stood up wrapping my jacket closer to my body. "Come on, it'll be fun." I watched as he looked back up at me, then slowly he stood up.

"Are they gonna come looking for you." I smiled.

"Possibly but they gotta find you first." I started walking down the street towards bucks. I turned to look at pony who looked uncertain. "You coming?" He smiled and ran to catch up with me. I handed him a cigarette and took one for myself lighting them up.

"Thanks." He murmured. I let out the smoke and smiled.

"Don't worry it looked like you needed something to calm your nerves." He just nodded. Bucks wasn't very far from where we were, I was already heading in that direction when I found Pony.

"How do you know about this party?" He slowly asked, as if each word had its own reason behind it to be said. I smiled at the thought.

"Dally would always tell me when there were parties."

"You and Dally...we're close, huh?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah kid, we were." I caught sight of the blinking sign and waved him closer. "Come on." I reached back and grabbed his arm pulling him closer. When we stumbled in the door I spotted buck right away. As usual, he had two girls on his hip. When I passed by he looked up at me.

"Hey Sammy haven't seen you in a while." I smiled and watched his gaze drift over to Pony, who I was still holding onto. "What's a Curtis doing with you."

"Just showing him what's he's been missing." I smiled back to pony and towed him into the other room. This room wasn't crowded like the last room was, the only people were a couple who were making out in the corner. The lights were turned down low and you could see the smoke drifting around in the room. I pulled Pony down into the closest chair. His lips moved but I couldn't catch what he said because the music was turned up to high. Loud laughter filled the air from the other room. I watched Pony's ears turn red and giggled.

"What!" I yelled. I scooted closer to him and put my ear to his mouth.

"We should go." I leaned back and narrowed my eyebrows.

"Hold on I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something?" He shrugged and leaned his head against the couch. I stood up and walked back into the hallway, where buck stopped me.

"Where you been?" He slurred.

"I've been with Pony, you're drunk buck." He smiled when I mentioned him being drunk.

"You and Curtis something?" He lifted his can and downed the rest then crumpled the can and chucked it to the side.

"No, his brothers are on his back and I found him in the streets and told him to follow." He ignored everything I just said and reached for my cheek.

"You get jumped again?" I shrugged. "Dam socs." He growled and walked off. There were lots of people in the kitchen, either drinking or making out. I squished myself between the wall and a couple going all out to get to the fridge. When I opened it there was only a couple of cans left. I figured pony might drink at least something so I grabbed two cans then shut the fridge with my foot. When I came back to pony he smiled when he saw me.

"Thought you had ran off,left me here." I smiled and handed him the drink. He just looked at it in his hand.

"What's wrong," I opened the can "You don't like it."

"I just don't drink. Darry would kill me." I groaned already feeling the affect of the beer. It had that effect on me from just a couple of sips I would be gone for the night.

"How is Darry gonna find out! He doesn't even know where you are. God why do you always worry about him." When I turned back to him I realized I had hurt him."Oh Pone I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it." I giggled.

"Sam stop drinking." He took the can from my hand and set it on the ground. It didn't matter though, by that time Sam was long gone.

"Pony try some, please just one can!" I begged him. I took the can from his hand and opened it for him, shoving it back in his hand. "Come on, promise he won't find out." I seemed to convince him because he took a sip, then another and another. An hour had past and we both were lying on the couch blowing smoke rings."Just...just blow it!" I giggled at him as I watched him blow his tenth smoke ring.

"Sam...Sam I know." He gushed as he shoved my knees."God what time is it." He shouted. I shrugged my shoulders and threw my bud on the ground. My eyes popped open.

"Oh my god pone this is my favorite song." I jumped up and ran across the room to where the small dance floor was. Most people were just making out while others were drinking and smoking. I watched Pony the whole time I walked over keeping my eyes on him. I hope he is still drunk so he won't remember this, I thought. When I reached the dance floor, I caught a guy in the corner watching me the whole time. I smiled and waved him towards me. He leaned off the wall and slowly walked over to me, maneuvering his way through the crowd of people. He had long black hair that he had greased up, he had a pointy chin with small green eyes. He dressed like most greasers, with a black leather jacket and a plain white T-shirt on. He smiled when he got to me and stared down at his shoes.

"I'm Alex." I laughed and looked up at him.

"Sam."I gushed. He looked up at the sound of my voice and then turned to look where Pony was sitting. I turned to look at him to.

"Will your boyfriend mind me dancing with you." I gawked at him.

"He's not my boyfriend were just friends." I watched as he smiled and then looked back down at me. I was still watching Pony and he was watching me with very curious eyes. Then I felt Alex's hands wrap around my waist from behind me. Pony was still watching us. I was aware of how close his body was behind me. Pony is still watching us. How he bent his head into my neck. Pony is still watching us. I didn't like how close he was to me. Pony is still watching us, watching me.

"Are you drunk." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I think so." I whispered.

"Then you won't remember any of this." He whispered this time as he kissed my neck. I don't like this. I wish I was drunker so I wouldn't be here right now. He pulled my sleeve down and kissed my shoulder. I shuddered and stepped away.

"Will you give me a second." I asked and rubbed my head. I turned back to Pony and walked over to him. He looked up at me when I approached him. "Come on Pone let's go." I grabbed his hand as he stood up. I led him out of the room and stumbled outside. "God it's freezing." I pulled my jacket around my chest and dug around inside my pocket for any cigarettes I had left. I handed one to pony and then lit mine up. We were silent for a very long time. Then pony finally spoke up.

"You didn't like how he acted did you?" I turned around to look at him.

"Huh?" He narrowed his eyebrows as he tried to grasp his train of thought before he lost it, for he was still under.

"That guy, you didn't like it." I pulled my cigarette out and shook my head. He became silent. We walked in silent as the light of the Curtis house came in view. Pony stopped and rubbed his head, turning back to look at me.

"What's Darry gonna say." I knew what he meant. What's Darry gonna say that he ran off, I found him and took him to a party where I got him drunk for hours then brought him back at who knows what time, and not to mention I'm with him this late. I took one last drag on the cigarette and threw it aside, shoving my hands in my pocket and then walked up the steps of their house. I could hear a frantic soda inside and a cheerful Two-Bit.

"Darry she probably ran to go and look for him, you knew she wasn't gonna stay here while she waited for us to return." I turned to look at Pony who was rubbing his arm. God he still looks drunk, I thought as I wondered what I looked like. I reached for the door knob and threw it open not ready for what was about to come.


End file.
